


Chirp

by AppleSundae



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Action, Canon-Typical Violence, Drama, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, rip reader, that sucks, the slowest of burns, your in aot world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:20:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26719681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppleSundae/pseuds/AppleSundae
Summary: This world was different than your own. More dangerous. And you truly didn't know what was going to kill your first, the 15 meter tall monsters or the 160 centimeter one.
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Reader
Kudos: 24





	Chirp

**Author's Note:**

> ya uh i suck srry, would rather write a new story than update another one but aot kind of has me by the balls right now. Please leave a comment if you enjoy this totally clever and original, never been done before idea hehe

It was sunny out. The perfect weather for a walk outside, you can’t help but to think to yourself. 

However, where you were was clearly neglected by whoever lived there. The grass was so long, it went up to below your knees. When was the last time anyone mowed here? Faintly from behind you, you can hear the music from your car. You can’t figure out which song is playing though, mostly because of the birds. Somewhere out there, they were making all kinds of noise and for some reason it was all you could focus on.   
Chirp.

Chirp.

Chirp.

The more you listen, the more you could feel yourself tense up. God, they were so loud. Why wouldn’t they just shut up? 

Birds shouldn’t be that loud, it registers quietly in the back of your mind. Birds don’t even sound like that. 

So focused on that one sound, you almost don’t hear the loud crunch above you.

‘Look up!’ Your mind screams at you but for some reason you absolutely dread it. The song that was playing in your car ends, and a new one starts. You slowly look up, fighting back the urge to just get back in your car and put your head down. As you look up, you realize something.

There were no birds.

Just your best friend in the hands of some sort of monster, screaming down at you. 

And suddenly the world just comes crashing down on you.

You weren’t enjoying a stroll outside. You didn’t know where you even were. You were standing outside your car with a death grip on the door’s handle watching your friend getting eaten alive. 

“Please help me! My arm! Oh god, oh god, please!” She yells your name. You feel sick. The crunch had been her arm being bitten off. 

She needed your help. She was begging for your help. But all you could do was stand there and stare. Stare the blood splatter on the monster’s cheeks. It kept getting bigger and bigger until suddenly it was quiet.

The monster turns towards you. 

Takes a step forward. 

And then another one. 

Suddenly you burst into action, you open your car door and sling yourself in. Slamming the door shut, you reach over to turn your keys in the inition. 

Except they weren’t there.

It was then you remember, you had dropped them outside. They were laying in the grass and it was too late to get them because the beast was right outside your car. You put your face in your hands. It was only after feeling the wet spots on both of your cheeks that you realize you had been crying.

It was over. Your friend was gone and you were next. 

Whatever happened next, you couldn’t say. You remember sitting in your car, knowing that you were about to die. You heard some faint noises outside, and then a large thud. Then it was quiet for a while before the voices started up. 

Voices? That didn’t make any sense.

“Oi, who the hell are you?”

Slowly raising your head up, you turn over and see someone standing outside your car. A guy was pointing a sword at you through your window, and they probably had the most impressive under eye circles you’ve ever seen. It made you cry harder. You were probably going to look worse if you survived this. 

“What are you deaf? I asked a question.”

You may not be in the clearest state of mind but even you could hear the pure aggravation in this guy's voice. It wasn’t fair. You wipe your eyes.

“Who are you? How can you just stand there when there’s literally a-” You stop mid sentence has you take in the scene behind the man. Laying there behind him, was the dead body of the monster. 

“What the fuck.” You say, leaning back into your seat.

The man says nothing for a moment, just staring at you, eyebrows furrowed. Like this whole thing was just a minor inconvenience for him. You feel sick.

“Turn that thing off and get out. No sudden movements unless you wanna end up like shit head over there.” He uses his sword to motion to the body of the dead giant behind him. 

You blink at him, confused on how you were supposed to turn off a car that wasn’t even running before you remembered you had music playing. 

You quickly shut off the music and slowly get out of your car, with your hands up. As you stand up you realize the guy threatening you was actually pretty short and you had some height on him. As you were unimpressed with his height he looked equally unimpressed by your travel outfit of choice, a tank top and sweatpants. Not to mention a pair of brightly colored sandals for some razzle dazzle. 

You step away from the car slowly.

You hear a weird sound, almost like cables moving, before multiple people shoot up over the titans body. They land and finish the distance over towards the short man and you on foot.

“Captain-” A woman begins before the man standing next to her interrupts her.

“Who and what the hell is that?”

If the others say anything you don’t hear it because you are too busy trying not to shake as the short guy, a captain of something apparently, stares you down. He puts his hand up and the other’s stop talking immediately. 

“What is that behind you?” He demands, nodding towards your car.

You stare at him speechless. Did these people really not know what a car is? How was that even possible?

“Are you going to make us wait all day?” He asks, taking an intimidating step forward.

Leaning back a little bit, you answer him. “I-it’s a c-car?” You stutter out. 

You wanted to cringe at how hesitant and weak your voice sounded. Something the Captain notices too because he raises an eyebrow at you.

“It’s a car,” this time you say it more firmly but his face still doesn’t show any recognition. You take a glance at the other people around you and see they all too had various looks of confusion on their faces.

You frown at them. 

“You know? To drive in? Get to point A to point B?” 

“Like a horse?” Someone from the peanut gallery asks. You shake your head in agreement with them. If they truly had no idea what cars where, that’s the closest you were going to get.

“Yes, but like, faster.” You say. 

“Hah. If it’s so fast why were you just sitting there waiting to get eaten?” 

You snap your head towards the guy who spoke. A curly headed brown haired man, who was standing there tense. You feel yourself bristle at the comment. So the guy who doesn’t even know what a fucking car is want’s to tell you how to use it huh?

“Because asshole, I dropped my keys and couldn’t start it, so how about you shut the fu…” You trail off as your brain catches up with your mouth. Your keys!

You glanced over to where you had dropped them. They were now crushed under the giant’s hand from where it fell after being killed. You feel your heart drop. Your only ride out of here was now useless. You put your hand up to your mouth and can feel your breathing pick up.

“Shit. Shit. Shit.” You say, eyes wide and focused on the gigantic hand crushing your car keys.

“Oi, calm down-”

Your eyes snap back down to the haired man.

“Calm down? Calm Down?! You want me to be calm when I just fucking watched my best friend get eaten alive by that- that thing over there! Not only that but on it’s way out he decides to fall and crush my keys trapping me here with idiots who don’t even fucking know what a car is! Calm down you say, I’ll show you calm you ass-”

You reach your arms up, not even sure what if you were planning on shoving and trying to punch the man. Not that it matters because in a split second he grabs your arm and twists it behind your back. As you cry out, he takes his foot and kicks behind your knees. You fall to the ground and as you kneel there with him pressing your arm to your back he leans forward. 

“Behave and we’ll help you, brat.” He says in your ear. You try to thrash out of his hold before his words process. You stop moving.

Trying to be still as possible, you respond. “You’ll get me out of here?”

“If you stop acting like you got a pile of shit for brains, yeah.”

You couldn’t even be bothered to care about the rudeness. All that mattered was getting out of this open field. “Ok...I’ll be good.”

He lets go of you and starts barking out orders. “Petra, they can ride with you,” He says some other stuff but you just couldn’t seem to focus. 

Everything was catching up to you and you just felt tired. 

A ginger girl steps up and gives you a strained smile. 

“Guess you’ll be riding with me then.” She leads you over towards a horse and you don’t even have the energy to be amazed. Never in your life had you been so close to a horse. 

Thankfully, Petra was her name, helped you up on the horse before taking off. Neither of you say much as you wrap your arms around her awkwardly. Soon though, your arms relaxed as you started to get more and more lost in your own thoughts.

Just where the hell were you?


End file.
